


when words become unclear

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin and Arthur order a bit gag and have some fun with it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 44
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	when words become unclear

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt "gag"

Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes trained on the bit gag in Arthur’s hand, waiting patiently.

“Remember your taps?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, so Arthur stepped forward. “Open.”

Merlin did so, making room in his pretty mouth, and Arthur pressed the bit into place. Merlin bit down on it and closed his eyes, exhaling hard through his nose.

“Good?”

Merlin nodded again, and Arthur fastened the straps around the back of his head so the gag wouldn’t move. Merlin’s hair was soft, freshly washed, and Arthur leaned in to catch the familiar scent of his shampoo.

When the gag was secured, Arthur stepped back to take a look at Merlin. He was naked, hands resting in his lap and partially obscuring the view of his hard cock. He was breathing hard, getting used to the sensation of not being able to use his mouth the way he normally would. He was still waiting patiently, waiting for Arthur to make the next move. He was beautiful.

Arthur reached out and brushed his thumb across Merlin’s cheek. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wrist, his eyes snapping open. He looked up and gave the slightest, almost imperceptible nod. He was ready.

Arthur pushed on Merlin’s shoulders, and he scooted backwards on the bed, coming to rest with his head not quite on the pillows. Arthur crawled after him, giving his neck a few wet kisses before sitting up, straddling his hips. Merlin’s hands came to a rest on Arthur’s thighs, and Arthur bit his lip as he took a grip on his cock.

He had Merlin at his mercy, gagged and pliant, unable to speak, willing to submit to Arthur’s will. Arthur could do anything he liked. He could flip Merlin over and fuck him into next week. He could tie down Merlin’s hands, leaving him even more vulnerable. He could wrap a blindfold around Merlin’s head, adding to the deprivation. He could do anything he liked.

What he was doing, though, was just this. Just stroking himself, looking down at the bit in Merlin’s mouth, trying not to come too soon. He’d been wanting this for weeks, and the gag had finally come in the mail over the weekend, and tonight was the night they had time to use it.

Merlin looked perfect with it clenched between his teeth.

Arthur could see the question on Merlin’s face, though. Was this all Arthur was going to do?

It was tempting. It was tempting to just wank over Merlin’s submissive form like this. It was approximately never that Merlin was this quiet during sex. Even when he was playing his part, even when Arthur was the one calling all the shots, he was always murmuring encouragements, swearing when Arthur did something just right, babbling about how close he was to coming.

Now all Arthur could hear was their breathing, both laboured.

He pulled his hand away from himself, grabbing Merlin’s hand and guiding it to his cock instead. Merlin jerked him off dutifully, getting the grip and the speed just right. Arthur breathed through it, trying to control himself. He wanted this to last.

“Next time,” he whispered, and Merlin looked up at him, “I’m tying you down as well.” Merlin’s lips moved, like maybe he wanted to smile but couldn’t because of the gag. “And the time after that, we’ll use a blindfold, too.”

Merlin nodded, his hips shifting under Arthur’s weight. Arthur looked down to see Merlin’s cock lying there against his stomach, hard but untouched. It looked mouth-wateringly good, and Arthur wondered if he should take it in his mouth and give Merlin a bit of a treat.

Instead, he pushed Merlin’s hand away and took hold of his own cock again. He slapped it against Merlin’s, and Merlin jerked. He did it again, and again, and Merlin started making small noises around the gag. Arthur continued, enjoying the tease, and Merlin moved his hand back to Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur waited, paying close attention, but the taps never came. They’d devised a system since Merlin wouldn’t be able to use any safe words. He’d tap Arthur twice if he needed the gag removed, three times if he needed Arthur to ease up, four times if he needed Arthur to stop completely.

He wasn’t tapping, though. He was just gripping, his fingernails digging into Arthur’s skin.

The sounds he was making, the choked-off, whimpering sort of sounds, were really something else. Arthur had never heard him sound like this before, so desperate and yet so unable to voice it. He was squirming under Arthur, though, and that combined with the iron grip on Arthur’s thighs let Arthur know exactly what was going on.

He was _loving_ it. He was loving the tease of Arthur’s cock slapping against his own. He was loving that he couldn’t talk, could barely make a noise, couldn’t even really breathe properly through his mouth. He was under Arthur’s control, and he was _loving_ it.

Arthur sat back and started stroking himself again, and Merlin slumped back on the bed, breathing hard through his nose. God, he was beautiful like this.

“Touch me,” Arthur said, leaning forward and getting his hands on the bed.

Merlin obeyed, jerking him off again, and it wasn’t long before Arthur was rocking his hips, fucking into Merlin’s grip, biting back groans. He couldn’t believe this was all they were doing with the gag, but it was still so hot, and all he could think about was next time. Next time with the handcuffs, the blindfold, the way Merlin would give himself over to Arthur and Arthur alone.

“Fuck,” Arthur muttered. He sat back up, pulling Merlin’s hand away and trying to catch his breath.

He’d gone too far, though, hadn’t stopped soon enough. His cock was straining for it, pulsing harder and harder. He was going to come.

“Merlin—” was all he managed before it hit him. He pushed forward, sliding his cock against Merlin’s, and Merlin’s eyes bulged for a moment before he tossed his head back and shook, coming, coming apart, just from Arthur’s cock pressed to his own.

Arthur rode it out, pushing his hips against Merlin’s until they were both spent, and then he hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

That wasn’t at all what he had expected from their first time with the gag, but it had been perfect, anyway.

He looked up to see Merlin still with his head thrown back, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant sort of expression.

“Hey,” Arthur said, and Merlin looked over at him. “All right?”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur climbed off him. He reached behind Merlin’s head and unfastened the gag, pulling it gently out of Merlin’s mouth and tossing it on the bed next to him. Merlin swallowed and sat up, running his hands over his mouth.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s shoulder, then to his neck, then to his lips. “I love you,” he murmured, and Merlin smiled.

“Love you, too,” he said, his voice weak.

“Thanks for that.”

“Oh, anytime,” Merlin said. He was chuckling, but Arthur knew he meant it.

“Want me to take care of this for you?” Arthur asked, trailing a finger through the mess of come on Merlin’s front.

“Could do with a bit of washing,” Merlin said, and Arthur grinned. He loved getting to shower with Merlin after nights like this. He loved getting to soap Merlin up, to clean him off, to hold him close under the stream.

“Come on,” Arthur said, climbing off the bed and tugging on Merlin’s arm. “Up.”

Merlin let Arthur pull him up and into the shower.


End file.
